Ring of Brodgar:Community Portal
Community PortalCategory:Community Welcome to ! The Community Portal is where this wiki community comes together to organize and discuss projects for the wiki. To see the most recent discussions, click the Discussion tab above. Community portalCategory:Community Creating a new page? Perhaps we already have a template for it. Check Here. TASKS LEFT TO DO There are several miscellaneous activities that still need to be completed. many of these tasks involve categorizing items and objects into their respective categories, but some tasks are more serious, such as rewriting and documenting several new mechanics of the game, such as an in depth guide on Satiations, FEP variability, Combat, and Combat Discoveries, etc. Generally Speaking, the most important pages are the pages found on the home page of this wiki. Many of these, however, are very outdated or simply not descriptive enough to warrant good information. (See: Survive animal attacks) An example of a high quality, detailed guide is the Character Creation guide (someone needs to update it with character customization however). Beyond simply making better guides, there are a handful of pages of objects and items which still redirect to legacy pages or have legacy images, icons, info. several endgame and labor intensive industries are also poorly documented, such as animal farming and cheesemaking. I would the problem lies everyone who visits the wiki cant participate in these tasks due to inexperience and everyone who can no longer uses the wiki. How to Help Out * To follow the changes to this wiki, and to look out for new users and edits, visit the ' '. * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on :Templates. * If you need help editing, you could start with ' '. Want to discuss stuff? * If you want to discuss anything specific to an article, you can use the "Discussion" page for that article. * For more general discussions you can use the Discussion tab of this page or the Official HnH Forum Things to do ; Useful activities * Help expand some article stubs. * ' ' and mark pages that need expanding as article stubs. * Create links to some ' '. * Upload and add some images! Visit ' '. Add them to a category too, like [[:Category:Images]]. * Write a new article that's on the ' '! * Fix any ' ' by redirecting the first page to the third page. * Check for ' ' and either mark them for deletion or find a more appropriate target. * Consider splitting up very ' ' into different pages or subpages. * Create some links on ' '. * Verify some Questionable information ; Other useful special pages *Category:Article stubs *Category:Verification Needed *Category:Pages with broken file links * * * * * * * (See for more special pages.) Some other interesting pages * Want to find out what you've done so far? Visit . * Find out more about the wiki on ' ' and ' '! General wiki tips * Symptom: Changes in one section of the wiki not showing up in another section of the wiki. :As most of the time this is browser cache issue, the first thing to try is to bypass the browser cache. :This is in general done by hitting, Windows: + , Mac/Apple: + , Linux: . Ref:refreshyourcache :If its not a browser cache issue ''(example: link) your next option is to force a wiki cache update. :A wiki cache update on a specific page is done by opening that page in edit mode and just saving it without any changes. * Cumbersome large wiki-table editing: :bitbucket.org/JanKanis/wiki2csv might be a option. Its a little python(v2) wiki2csv and csv2wiki converter. Usable in conjunction with any spreadsheet that handles csv files. * Small, hard to read wiki formula: :Clicking on the formula will popup a bigger version of it. (EditMode: having a leading empty line before the math line will display the formula a bit larger.)